


Smile For Me

by Trish_Is_Trash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love, Yandere Yoosung Kim, can u tell how much i love yandere yoosung, ohhh boiiii, this might get fucked up later on or not idrk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish_Is_Trash/pseuds/Trish_Is_Trash
Summary: Yoosung loved Luciel's smile.But only when he was the one that made Luciel smile.





	

MC this and MC that. MC this, MC that. MC this. MC that.

All he ever talked about was his precious MC.

Yoosung didn’t mind it at first. He was happy for Luciel. Happy that Luciel found someone who made him happy.

_Happier than he made him._

He liked when Luciel smiled, which he did when thinking of MC, so Yoosung allowed it.

_But he wondered why he didn’t make Luciel smile as brightly._

It was normal to obsess over a crush. Luciel was reacting normally.

_**Yoosung was not.** _

Still, he was happy for Luciel. But sometimes he wished he could make MC pay.

Luciel called him at 3am, sometimes. Sobbing into the phone, Luciel would explain how he was terrible and how MC hurts him emotionally.

It shattered Yoosung’s heart each time he woke up to those late night calls.

_**He’d kill her one day.** _

In the mornings, though, Luciel would act like nothing happened. Back to flirting with MC as if he didn’t cry his heart out to his best friend at 4am last night.

_It hurt Yoosung._

He cried a lot too. Too much, even. Over such a stupid little thing such as Luciel.

_Why didn’t he pay attention to Yoosung’s advice?_

_~~Why didn’t he pay attention to Yoosung?~~ _

_Stupid._

_It was stupid._

_He was stupid._

One colder afternoon, Luciel was walking Yoosung home after a hangout. Luciel’s mind was focused solely on MC again.

“You should end this stupid game,” Yoosung muttered quietly, not particularly keen on Luciel hearing him, “it seems tiring.

Luciel stopped walking. “…You really think so?” He asked.

Yoosung’s heart panicked. He didn’t expect to be heard. “Y-Yeah,” he said, “Listening to you…talk about her like that all the time…I think you should do something about it.”

“You mean I should, uh, finally ask her out?”

_That was the exact oppisite of what Yoosung wanted._

“Y-Yeah…” he went along with it, “Y-You should ask her out!” he put on a cheery face, “You like her, right? I’m sure she likes you back. It seems so, from the texts I’ve seen.” His voice was cracking but he didn’t care by now.

_**‘** _ _**Just kill me.’** _

“You’re right,” Luciel agreed.

Yoosung disagreed.

_He was scared._

_Scared of what would happen if Luciel fell in love with MC._

_Scared of what would happen if MC hurt him._

_**‘End me. Just end me.’** _


End file.
